Taking A Chance
by simba317
Summary: FIN! ROMY! Fluffy! I felt depressed by the depressing Romys. A short little ficlet with enough fluffy sweetness to induce cavities. Diary entries featuring Rogue and Remy and their feelings and an immediate action that will take place, soon...
1. Our Girl Who Was Tired of It All

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Evo or ever will, don't bother suing.

**Author's Notes:** I was just hit with the inspiration at midnight. It started from this stupid Melissa O'Neil song on the radio that just keeps playing and the lyrics just won't get out…I think it'll be a short little journal entry fic thing. I think I'll put up Remy's side to this whole thing too. I'll wrap it up with that. Soon. I'm busy, so be amazed you're getting this many updates. I really should be getting back to 'URX'. I've decided to leave ch. 5 as it is and write ch.6. It shall be called, 'Meeting Destiny At Gunpoint'. Interesting? Yes or no. Anyway, here we go.

* * *

**TAKING A CHANCE

* * *

**

Hey, Diary,

It's me again, same person, new secret, shocking confession.

I think I finally get it. I think I finally understand.

I think I'm tired, tired of being who I am. I'm tired of sitting here and feeling sorry about myself. I hate that I hate myself. I hate that I hurt because of all the others that burned me and the fact I can't get over it. I hate that I'm in this jail of my body, this curse of a life. I want to live.

I want to be free of all this.

I want to be happy, I want to run and be wild, uninhibited and liberated.

I want to fall in love.

Truth is, I think I already am, because with him, I'm everything I want to be, with him, I'm so free and light at peace with myself. He makes me feel beautiful, safe and important. I don't think anyone else has ever made me feel that way, at all. In my dreams, he comes every night, offering me a promise and new hope. Every morning, I wake up and see that it's only a dream, a perfect little reality I made up. More than anything, I want that dream.

I know it won't be perfect, but I know that it's worth it.

He's beautiful to me in every way. His heart is open and tells me all his stories of pain, suffering, joy, hate, love and hilarity. He understands me like no one else and knows how to reach me, and comfort me, without words. His touch drives me crazy, but makes me feel so alive. I'm happy with him, always happy. I love the way he looks at me with those big ruby onyx eyes that shimmer and glow, burning all his emotions for me to see. I see that torment there, that sadness and I want to make it better and watch it heal. He makes me want to be the person I can be.

I love his smile, the way it melts my heart, his laughter that quickens my heart, and his eyes that stare at me so intensely, only for me. I love that humor, his wit and our fights. I love the way he holds me when I'm sad, lonely and depressed and killing myself. I love that he understands me. I love that he cares about me and is sweet, kind and caring. I love that he makes me laugh, when I have nothing to laugh about. I love that he makes my pulse race, my heart stop and make my stomach fill with butterflies, even the way my knees get weak and I think I'll fall. I love his incredible heart that is boundless and filled with love that he can't see. I love that he sees me for me and likes me for me. I love that he might be in love with me too.

God and he's such a bad boy. It's in his clothes and attitude, that trench coat he wears. It's the fights he gets into and starts. The way he's such a smartass and drives everyone up the wall is something that attracts me to him, strangely. He drives a motorcycle, flirts with all the girls and drinks like there's no tomorrow, but I see through all that and he's warm and loving at the core. I can't resist him. He's too tempting and it's not just the personality. It's the incredible body, gorgeous face and wondrous eyes. His eyes enrapture me and lure me into seeing his soul. It's the one thing that he only shows me. You know I've never been able to resist those damned bad boys. He's much too tempting. I'm not one to resist temptation when he looks like THAT.

So I think I'll take the chance, stop playing games and give him my heart because it's what I long for. It's what keeps me up at night and haunts my mind. I want him to be the one to take away all my fears and uncertainties. I want to make him happy. I want to be with him. I want him to take me away from it all.

I want to know what it's like. I want to see if love is as deep, wide, vast and boundless as the ocean. I want to see if he'll really be that guy that's meant to be the ONE. I think he is.

I want to fall in love with Remy LeBeau.

No, let me rephrase that, I want to admit to Remy LeBeau that I love him.

So wish me good luck, I'm taking a chance.

The ever untouchable,

Rogue.

But maybe I won't be that anymore. Maybe he'll set me free and maybe I'll make him happy too.

* * *

What'd ya think? Ya like? Well review and send some more for 'A Mutated Existence' and 'Underground Resistance X' and I might be kind and write up the next chapter to 'The Road to Forever'.

simba317


	2. Guys Get Excited Too, Really Excited

**Disclaimer:** Would this disclaimer be here if I owned X-Men Evolution? Of course not!

**Author's Notes:** Well, here we go, Remy's diary. It's the longer of the two, because it's gonna be Remy's reactions prior to talking to Rogue, not knowing what she has in mind and I think he just really needs to finally admit to a third party everything he feels and lay it all on the line, whereas Rogue has been doing a little along the way for awhile…I mean, I think we need a guy view of all this. Guys can be totally giddy and off the floor happy too…hence the title…lol. Oh yeah, and the first chappie is now called, 'Our Girl Who Got Tired of It All'. Yeah, and the next chapter will be the ultimate parade of fluff done in actual prose and not diary style, showing exactly how their rendezvous went. Totally fluff! I really like writing this…it's so sort and I'll be done soon! Yeah!

So how did this fic come about? I put Romy in the search engine in the X-Men sections like I usually do to look for recently updated Romys. Of course, I usually only use this for the updated ones, because at one point I went crazy and tried to read all the good ones I could. Anyway, I scrolled down from the recently updated ones, picked and well…read…so skimmed through depressing ones and that just made me sad. It's one thing to have angst, but another to have no hope at all for them! So I got mad and was like, you know what? Rogue is NOT going to be all woe is me for once, she's gonna take initiative and be all 'I love Remy LeBeau and am not afraid to admit that!' I guess I wanted to break that stereotype and I just wanted to do something where Remy was totally and completely bouncing off the walls elated.

Plus, I needed to write something good, happy and fluffy after depressing myself with the sad Romyness…like it's not even good…it's just one darned thing after another that screws them over even more with no chance of happiness…and then there were the antiRomy people…I respect them, but it's just that they make me angry…because they pair them with other people, which I hate. It rarely ever works, I have read very few stories in which they did. And then there was that incessant Melissa O'Neil song playing in my head…she's that chick that won Canadian Idol, I think. Just to let you know, I have learned to despise the Idols. I hate them, and Canadian Idol is WAY too much of a rip off of American Idol. But that song was playing a tad too much on the radio and I got hooked onto the lyrics…not the song, or her voice, the lyrics and it just sort of went from there…at first I pictured a sort of mopey Rogue going 'oh pooey, I want this…blah blah blah…' but then, she's always like that…so I was like assertive Rogue going for it! Anyway…

To my faithful reviewers, time for some shouts!

**Shout Outs:**

**Cat2fat900:** Thank you so much for reviewing this and practically everything else I write and being the first one to review, all the time. It makes me really happy! I would reach through the computer and hug you if I very well could. I hope you won't have to take any drastic action with this…I'm glad you liked her rephrasing herself. And wow, you really did like it. Thanks. As always, I appreciate the review immensely. Now go update SS!

**Pinkie and the Brain:** _They're Pinkie and the Brain, yes, Pinkie and the Brain, one is a genius, the other's insane…_and that's the extent of what I remember from the song…I love that song. NARF! "So what are we doing tomorrow night, Brain?" "We'll take over the WORLD!" I loved that show. I love your name and the dialogue. It was very amusing. You were blown away? Cool! Thanks for the review.

**ISHY:** I always feel so happy when you review. You really bring a smile to my face! I didn't know I could write something so short either, but it IS a diary entry…so I could ramble on for about oh, I don't know, 20 odd pages about how great Remy is, well, I could, but she's probably already done tons of that in her diary. I'm glad you liked the sweetness and I think we all need a break from the depression on the Romy fronts…for some nice perfectly happy, safe fluffiness.

**Hunza:** Hey, again! Yeah, it really is short, not even 1000 words, I surprised myself. But it just fit with the length of it. It was short, but it did it's job. Yeah, well, Remy, he's one 'sexy muffin' as Ish would but it…Well, yeah, Rogue is stubborn, but I think she just reached the point where she's like 'screw it! I just cant' do this to myself anymore!' and just realizes she has to take that chance. Of course, she's still stubborn and all that, but she's just reached a point where she doesn't need to be for once. She's willing to take a chance. Thanks for the review! It made me happy.

Okay, well, 114 plus hits and four reviews? What's up with that, seriously, people, review…

**CHAPTER TWO: Guys Get Excited Too, Really Excited

* * *

**

Mon Dieu! Oh my fucking God! I'm in love! I'M IN LOVE! I, Remy Etienne LeBeau am in love! I am SO freaking out! It's driving me crazy. She's driving me crazy. I just wanna shout it from the roof tops and serenade her or something. It's insane, but then, people do crazy things when in love. I have to make her see that though.

Hey, there, Diary, it's me, the sobered Remy LeBeau…

I've never felt this way, at all. I know you know that. I have never felt so completely enraptured by one femme. But there's something about her that just lures me in so utterly and latches onto me and I can never let go of that. It's like I need it to breathe. It fills my lungs and I need it to keep on living.

I gave up on love, it wasn't for me, but she showed me that all I thought true was false. She gave it all to me and she didn't even know it. I'm healed because of her. I can carry on and love again because she took me into heart and mended all my hurt, pain and suffering. More than anything, she showed me that anything is possible, that miracles do happen and that true love is not out of my grasp. She is my miracle.

Somewhere along the way, she stole my heart from right under my nose and gave it back too, all whole and completely healed after everything that's broken it. She saved me from the darkness and gave me a reason to live again, a reason to stop drifting, to wake up from my rut and care. She's stirred me to the core and changed who I am completely.

When I'm with her, nothing else matters, except her and I'm so completely happy. It's really truly bliss. There's no other word to explain it. I'm light as air and completely free. I'm only happy when she's happy and I'm sad when she is. I live to see that incredible smile on her face, that smile that lights up her face and shows me all the warmth, hopes and secrets hidden deep in her heart. It lights up her eyes, makes them glow practically with laughter. She's free then and it's so beautiful. I live for that. It's what drives me now and I like that. I'm not selfish anymore. It's all about her and her happiness and how I can make her happy.

She takes away all the memories and all the pain. She's my aspirin, my pain killer, the only drug I've ever been addicted to. I see her pain and I long to take it away. I long to wipe those tears from her eyes for good and see her start to bloom into the full flower, that has been delayed from blossoming for so long. I want to see her happy and stop hating herself. She takes me away from the world that's so cold and bitter and I want to do the same for her. When I watch her sleep, she tosses and turns, the bad dreams haunt her soul, and I just want to give her the light she needs to escape that. I don't want to pick up the pieces anymore when she breaks. I want to make it so that she never breaks again. I want to protect her from all that should dare to hurt her. She doesn't deserve any of that pain. She never did. Mostly, I want to be the one to make her happy.

She's different from all of the other femmes for making me feel this way. She's unique, one in a million and I wouldn't have it any other way. She's my special secret and the one thing that I hold dearly close to my heart. She keeps me going on in this horrible life when I have nothing, because seeing her smile is worth it. When she smiles, it's like the world is at my fingertips and I know what heaven is like. Heaven has to be real, because I know I have met my angel and like an angel she has saved me in every possible conceivable way that a human can be saved.

Her friendship became my salvation. I don't hate myself when I'm with her. The time she spent with me was the few precious moments where the past didn't lurk over my shoulder. She was the slayer that banished all my demons. She didn't judge me like everyone else had. She knew that I was hurt and haunted by all the blood, death, betrayal, heartbreak, violence and gore. She saw I was hallow and barely living, but she wasn't afraid to open up her heart and mind and put me back together. She wanted to heal me.

She could see that all the terrible things I did were not my choice, they were my circumstance, my nightmare, but she woke me up from it. The events of my life didn't matter when I was with her; she taught me how to fly again. I am invincible with her. All the pain can't touch me when I'm with her and the day can't help but be brighter and more vibrant. The world is beautiful again.

Her warmth, he smile, her laughter all draws me into her heart. She's smart, witty, sassy and funny. There isn't a time when I don't enjoy our banter, the battle of words, it's our battle and I love it. I feel so alive and so free when I'm with her. She makes me laugh and her sass is what makes her so lively, so that her namesake is truly fitting. She's the bravest person I know, to go on living, when the world has given her so little. Her strength of will is admirable. By all accounts, she could be so completely negative, cynical and bitter, but she's not. She dares to hold onto hope. She cares so much about the ones she cares about. She falls and breaks, but she never lets them see it because she doesn't want to hurt them. She's so selfless that way. Her kindness and generosity never ceases to amaze me.

She understands me and she knows what it's like to have everything you believed in torn to pieces and proven to be nothing but lies. She just gets me in a way no one ever has. She doesn't care that I flirt with any girl I come across, or drink and another million stupid things, because I think she knows that they mean nothing and she's the only one that matters to me. She's my only one. She's the only one to ever truly accept me for who I am and not care about all the shit I've done. It's refreshing to know that someone cares about me so much, outside my family with no strings attached. She doesn't like me because it'll further her goals. She hates manipulation and betrayal. She's as much a victim as I am. She taught me that I don't have to manipulate people before they manipulate or use me, because she just spent time with me because she cared about me. And I've never had that before.

She believes in me with all her heart. She believes in the good of me. She sees that there's still good in me and I'm not a lost cause. It makes me feel so incredibly wonderful that there's someone out there that believes in me and cares about me like that. She cares enough to believe in me and to help me, even when I don't ask for it, but need it just as much. She's made me a better person, the person I always wanted to be, but never though I could be. (Yes, I know it's more than like two pages of Remy rambling on about her…but it's sweet…?)

She's suffered as I have suffered, but just as she has done for me, I've seen her through and guided her back. She opened her heart to me and allowed me to see all her hidden secrets and confessions she's been longing to tell someone, all the hopes and dreams that are still alive. I feel honored to know that she's confided all of that to me. I know she's only ever told me and me alone.

And mon Dieu…she's the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on…

I think possibly the most intriguing thing about her are those amazing eyes of hers. I can see so much of her through them, right down to her soul and it's beautiful and perfect. They're the most perfect shade of emerald and the most flawless jewels I have ever laid my eyes on, and I'm a thief. They stare at me with a look only for me, hoping and longing for me. I can see what's in her soul and her mind. She only ever reveals that for me that I know. They bear into my soul and lure me in, never letting go, holding me captive. Her lips are the most tempting thing about her. They're incredibly pouty and full, totally meant to be kissed and yet completely deprived. God, I've dreamt about them for so long. It makes my skin turn to fire. That skin of hers in a flawless alabaster that I long to touch, just once because I know that it's soft as sin. I just want to get lost in it. Her hair is unique and wonderfully silky, all luxuriously long and wavy now, like it should've always be. It's the way God made her, it's natural. I love the way the white blends with that fiery auburn. I love running my hands through it and brushing the pure white of angel's wings from her striking face. She's a looker, her face is so perfect. I think she must be a goddess and with a body like that, it's not hard to believe. It's in those sexy curves that make her a woman and those legs that could go on forever. She grew up and filled out nicely these past few years, that's for sure. It's hard to believe sometimes that she's only nineteen.

She can't see that she's absolutely perfect to me.

I'm finally realizing that what all of our friends have been telling us for the past year is true. I do have something incredibly profound and amazing with her. I want that perfect future with her. I'm ready to stop denying it and admit that I have feelings for her unlike that of which I've ever had before. I love her. I love Rogue with all my heart and it's not something to be taken lightly.

I love Rogue.

And it's not crazy or weird, or even out of line, it's the truth. God, I love that name. It's so fitting, but I like Marie too. I love that she told me her real name and no one else. There's just something about Rogue though. And she's clueless to how I feel. She needs to know. She needs to know what I feel with my whole heart.

It's funny. I love the way her name sounds from out of my mouth and the way my name tumbles out of hers. I love that cute pout on her lips when she's deep in thought. I love that her dreams haven't been crushed. I love that despite her curse she holds on. I love the way she makes me feel when she's near. I love that for the first time in a long time, I'm with someone that makes all those cliché things happen to my body, like sweaty palms, quickened pulse and butterflies meandering in my stomach. I love the way she make me feel so alive and keeps me on my toes. I love that she's unpredictable. I love the way she looks at me when she thinks I won't notice. I love her smile that outshines the brightest stars. I love that she took me into her arms and healed all my wounds. I love that she's saved me, kept the darkness from devouring me whole. I love that she laughs just for me. I love that she gets me in all shapes and forms. I love how her touch drives me crazy. I love our heated banter. I love that she makes me feel good about myself, when I do nothing more than beat myself up. I love that when I'm with her, sadness, pain and loneliness don't exist. I love that she gave me hope. I love that she gave me all of her heart and let me see the boundless love she has to give. I love that she doesn't know that I love her back.

She's in my thoughts and my dreams all the time and I need to tell her all I've written before I burst. She makes me want to fly; she makes it possible to fly. I'm finally able to tell her and hold nothing back. I ready to surrender my heart to her, but then, I've already done that. I'm ready to face my fears and hers. I'm prepared to take a chance and make a gambit because it's the only thing I can do to get something I realize I've wanted forever.

I realize that she loves me, but is just too scared to do anything because the pain lies heavy in her heart. I'm terrified at that, that she loves me, but I want it and need her love more than anything in the world. It's my sustenance. It's something that I've never had before, a person that loves me like she does, so pure and true and I just can't mess it up. I can't scare her away, because I'd die. She's the 'one' that you search for all your life just to find; she's the 'one' for me. I'm so deeply in love with her and I never want to let go. I just need to tell her that. I can't mess this up. I'm tired of being lonely.

But still, the best part is that she loves me.

She loves me! She loves ME! SHE LOVES ME! …Yeah…Rogue loves ME!

God, I'm such a moron. I just hope I won't choke when I tell her. Tonight, yeah, tonight. I just know that by telling her, I'll set us both free. So God help me, I'm telling her.

Until the next confession,

Remy LeBeau.

Not that anything else will ever be as big as a confession as what I'm about to tell Rogue.

* * *

Don't you just love the way this all gets woven together…lol.

Well, I'll be updating soon, so don't worry about that and I hope you enjoyed this super injection of fluff. I hope you liked it and that it wasn't totally pointless and stupid. And yes, there is a third chapter and I'm holding it hostage until I get a lot of reviews because I know you can all do much better. I'll be working on URX after this or at the same time that I finish chapter three of his fic.

**UP NEXT: CHAPTER THREE: MOONLIT CONFESSIONALS**

**REVIEW! **

simba317


	3. Moonlit Confessionals

**Disclaimer:** It has never been said that I am rich enough to own the X-Men. Therefore, I never will.

**Author's Notes:** Oh, I'm just handing you enough sweetness to rot your teeth out due to cavities the size of cinnamon hearts…

For those in Canada and elsewhere that celebrate it: Happy Remembrance Day! And damn! I got poked by my stupid poppy again. It fell…again…and I lost it…again…like every Remembrance Day…

Oh and I'm blasting Velvet Revolver into my eardrums constantly right now! I heart Slash! He looked so awesome in the Guns N' Roses days…and not too shabby now…lol. It's all about Slash. Scott Weiland is creepy, gaunt and emaciated…especially in tight silver lace up pants…hung low on his pelvis…please don't gyrate your hips at me…shudder…he's scary in the 'Slither' video…don't ask why I put that in…

I'm glad you're all enjoying my huge fluff injected ficcie. It's my little special brainchild. I guess I just sort of wanted to write the Romy with a new twist, one where Rogue wasn't all woe is me and decides she's had enough and is ready to be assertive and just go for it, because she's got nothing to lose and one where Remy wasn't all cool and collected, but just crazed and giddy. They're IN LOVE! That's enough reason for some strangeness. Hey, and this will be the first multiple chapter story that I have ever completed! W00t! Hey, Microsoft Word didn't ding w00t on the spell check! Sweet!

Get ready for another bite of sweet fluff.

**Cat2fat900:** Hey there! I so look forward to your reviews! Thanks SO much. Yes, of COURSE I'm subtle…like RIGHT NOW! Update SS! LOL! Aww…thanks for the virtual hug that could never be. That was sweet. It made me smile and get all fuzzy…sigh. YES! Crazed Remy is WAY more fun. It's just all about him feeling all super happy and giddy that he's in love and with Rogue and he's just totally excited. I thought it was just a little fun change in him. I'm glad you liked those lines. I'm glad you liked how long raving Remy got. I won't let you panic! Don't worry…scroll down, it's an update.

**The-Dragonlugia:** Romy does rock! I'm glad you enjoyed it and the cuteness. Thanks for the review.

**Ishandahalf:** Hey Ish! I know all about what you mean about thinking you have SO much time to write and then it turns out to absolutely none! It sucks. And as for the hand written notes, I keep a set of point form notes on how I want to structure each chapter of my story or just points on Word I type out as I'm writing. I swear, I've got so much of my fic outlined. I just have to write it out…which can take SO long. I also keep in my notes, just these conversations between characters I'm hit suddenly to write, which means I'll have to tweak them later and put them into the fic. Like the convo in 'AME' of John telling Remy that he was 'in like' with Rogue….well…'in like' used to be 'in love' , I changed it to 'in like' because I really wanted to use it in that context and I had written that part where John whipped out his notes and wrote about 'Raoul leaving in a huff after Johann and Pierre question him about Solitaire.' I just saw that whole John thing and was like…what he could say to make Remy leave so abruptly…and then BINGO! LOL! Oh I am SO waiting to see the next chapter of your ficlet! So keep writing.

OH poor you, you forgot your little cotton candy metaphor…well, it's in chapter 9's review from 'AME'. I hope that helps. I loved it, btw. And yeah, I definitely had the fact that Remy was usually so calm and collected when I wrote him so just excited like a kid come Christmas morning. I'm glad you loved the swoon worthy descriptions of his love for Rogue and what not. They're strangely greatly inspiring in that aspect. That and my hopeless romanticism. Ouch, I feel sorry for you, nine hours of class…I've got a first period spare this term in high school, meaning I get to sleep in Mondays and leave early on Thursdays! It's SO sweet. I'm glad I made you happy. This chapter is loaded with enough sugar to give you heavy duty cavities…trust me on that.

Okay, after my words to my faithful reviewers, I bring you some more of that fluffiness that you require.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: MOONLIT CONFESSIONALS:****

* * *

**

"Y' are de most amazing woman I have ever met…UGH! Too cliché."

"You've done somet'ing to me! Dieu, I can't get you out of m' head! Y're ALL I t'ink about, every waking moment. When I sleep I dream of y' and all dat we could do. I love watching your every move…Dammit! WAY too stalker…"

"Y' are so beautiful and I when I'm in your presence, I know I must be in heaven, because you are an angel, m' angel…too unoriginal."

"Rogue, your smile is like the brazenly glorious glow of de sun…yeah…a blinding light coming from her mouth…she'll be pleased 'bout dat…"

"Your skin…pale and milky white…is de very glow of de moon…which is a dead rock punctured wit' crators…"

"Rogue, I want to…argh! If I start wit' dat, I'll scare her away…"

"Y' make me feel like I'm 15 and wit' m' first girl all over again, so unsure…everything's so fresh and new…GREAT, just great! Dat sounds WAY too much like sex…"

"WHY DE HELL IS IT SO DAMN HARD T' FIND DE WORDS T' TELL YOU, ROGUE!" called out Remy to the heavens, arms splayed, as if asking God himself.

For all he knew, there should've been a crater the size of China on his bedroom floor by now from all the pacing he had done in the past few hours. He was so anxious he was shaking like that one last autumn leaf clinging to the branch. This needed to be perfect. He needed to tell her that he loved her with his entire being, that he worshiped her like a goddess, that she was his entire world…It was simply a lot to put into words and it had to be perfect. She deserved that. But it wasn't helping that he was stuttering like a moron, and so nauseous he could puke. And he loved that feeling. Why? She did that to him. Yup, he was in deep, way deep, deeper than the deepest ocean deep.

He was strung out and tense and it was all because of her and no matter what words he used, none seemed to come close to adequately capturing all that he felt for her. He was in trouble, he knew. He promised himself that he'd tell her tonight and at this rate, they'd be pushing daisies, before he could finally tell her.

Remy was so out of it that he barely heard the soft knock to his dark wooden door.

* * *

"Oh Gawd, what are ya doing? Are ya crazy?"

"That would beh a certifahed yes!"

"Dammit, gal, just knock the goddamned door! It's not that hard. Ya just put ya hand up ta tha door. His door. Tha door that leads ta that room, he's in."

Rogue silently mumbled this conversation to herself in the long length of the hall, walking in tight circles, so as to not draw any attention. Not that pacing around and staring at Remy's door for extensive periods of time without entering was conspicuous…She was a frazzle of nerves.

"Hey, Remy, guess what? I love you…Oh dear lord."

She moved her hand closer to the door…inching slowly, tantalizingly slow to the door…about to knock…when her hand snapped back quickly, as if she'd been burned.

"ARGH!" she groaned in frustration.

Her pulse was racing and her mind was going a mile a minute. She couldn't stand it if she took the leap and Remy rejected her. She'd just shrivel up and die.

"Knock on tha door, just knock on tha door."

"And then what? Stand around lahke an idiot at this rate…"

She shook her head, shaking loose the cobwebs and hardening herself, trying to summon all the courage she had. She steeled her mind and made a decision.

Taking a deep breath, Rogue knocked on his door, the only thing standing in her way.

* * *

"Thank God, a distraction!" uttered Remy, relieved.

He horridly stalked over to his door, plastered on a huge smile and swung it open, only to have it instantly removed from his face and a look of pure unabated shock on his face, his eyes wide.

"ROGUE? Uh…Rogue…hey?" greeted Remy weakly.

"Uh…hi…R-Remy," she returned, flushing, not quite meeting his gaze.

They stood there for long awkward moments, not looking at each other. Remy was leaning against the door frame. Damn. Fate was out to get him! He could feel his pulse instantaneously skyrocket the moment he saw her. That sick feeling returned instantly, much worse, letting him know just how scared and nervous he was. But he had to go through with this, lest they wanted to spend eternity dancing around each other.

"So…uh…y' wanna…umm…come in?" invited Remy with a thin lipped smile.

"Oh…yeah…sure…that'd be great," squeaked Rogue quietly.

Remy moved to the side and gave her enough space to pass through into his room. She gave him a short glance while she slipped into his room and could feel his searing gaze traveling the length of her back as he shut the door to give them privacy. Rogue was now alone, in a closed off room about to admit her feelings to the object of her undying affections. She wanted to barf right on his expensive carpet right at that moment.

Following her into the space, Remy observed her every move as she sat on his bed. She sat down quickly and then proceeded to cross her legs, then recross them, then sit cross legged, then with one leg underneath the other, then with one leg hanging off the edge of his bed. She was sitting on his bed…the bed he slept in every night…it was either gonna make her hurl, give her soothing comfort or dirty thoughts.

It was plain to Remy that she was fidgeting, a sign of great nervousness and anxiety. Why was she here? Finally, she had settled in a comfortable position on his bed and was staring blankly at the interesting deep red paint on his walls…that of which she had seen a million and one times due to all the time she had spent in his bedroom.

Once again, they were silent and while Rogue observed the paint, Remy observed her. She was stiff and rigid, obviously uncomfortable, but why? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Remy gathered his strength and asked, "So why you here, chere?"

"Huh," blurted Rogue unintelligibly before breaking into forced giggles, her mind flying for an answer, "Oh ya know…uh…thare's this totallah great meteor showah tonaht….and your room has the best view of tha lake where it'll come right ovah. Plus, ya told meh ya always wanted ta see one."

He let out a nervous chuckle, "…yeah…dat's right. T'anks chere." He bought it…

One thought crossed Rogue's mind then, 'Thank you, Hank!'

"I'll just uh…turn off de light and we can see it better from de window," suggested Remy. Rogue nodded enthusiastically, almost too enthusiastically.

Flicking off the lights, Remy watched as his room became bathed in darkness, while Rogue took the opportunity to open up his curtains that were perpendicular to his bed, to the great window with a spectacular view of the mansion grounds, which were now swept with a thick blanket of snow. It was a clear winter night. The moon was full and the stars were bright, with the inky sky in all it's dark blue-purple glory. It was perfectly romantic.

Rogue seated herself on the middle of the bed, facing the window, eyes wandering over the stunning landscape. Meanwhile, Remy unearthed a candle and lit it with a faint reddish pink glow of his powers. They didn't bother to go onto the balcony from the French doors, as it was much too cold for their southern blood. He then walked to his bed, letting the candle rest on his night table, providing a faint glow. Remy then came to sit right beside Rogue and followed her lead in watching the darkened sky for any evidence to suggest the meteor shower.

"So when's de meteor shower?" asked Remy. He didn't know what it was about the darkness and the night sky, but he was suddenly calmed.

"Should beh any minute now," responded Rogue, finally finding her voice. Neither had taken their eyes of the window.

"Heh," uttered Remy, acknowledging her answer.

"So how was y' day?" asked Remy, trying to stir up some conversation after another silence.

"Alraiht, yours?"

"Oh, about de same."

"Huh, anything interesting happen?"

"No, not really. Just your typical day, you know."

"Yeah."

He couldn't think of anything else to say, and neither, it seemed, could Rogue. They lapsed into a silence again. Rogue began to look attentively at her hands, picking at Remy's black blankets with her fingers, while Remy tapped his fingers and feet in impatience.

All of a sudden, the two mutants felt as if they were peculiarly being pulled to each other. Their bodies had unexpectedly moved much closer together. There was a hair's breath separating their bodies. The tension was palpable and it felt like they would crack completely under the strain. It was driving them crazy.

"I need to talk to you," they said in unison suddenly as they both whipped their heads around to face each other. Looking away, they colored slightly.

"Y' can go first, chere," said Remy, not sure he wanted to reveal this just yet.

"Oh, no, that's fine, you go," encouraged Rogue.

"Um, okay…well, uh, here goes…" started Remy, taking a breath, "Rogue, chere…I…Dieu, this is so hard."

Rogue's eyes were completely glued to his face; she couldn't move or speak, a look of curiosity and interest on her face. Shaking out of it, she told him softly, "You can tell meh anything, you know that, shugah."

"I know, chere, I know," he replied as he searched her eyes, her vibrantly verdant eyes that he loved so much.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that…well…argh…" he just couldn't get it out.

He gave his head a light shake to help get the words out. He took a deep breath and moved to clutch her hands in a firm, gentle grip, before returning his garnet and ebony gaze to her eyes.

"Chere, when y' look at me, I see your light, your warmth and it guides m' t' be a better person. I see your belief in m'. I see dat y' care 'bout me. Y' make me alive again. Your eyes look at me wit' such innocence, compassion, kindness and trust, in de shade o' emeralds. And Rogue, I've never seen emeralds as beautiful and perfect as yours. Dey shine like de stars that glow overhead, watching humanity for eternity, unbound by time. It's de light of de angels. Like an angel, y' bring me hope, hope t' live. Y' make me so incredibly happy, more happy dan I can ever remember being. I've never been truly happy until I met y'. Y' are m' entire world and de only thing dat matters to m', de only thing dat's important in m' life. I need y' t' survive now. I don't know how de hell I was still alive wit'out y'," he said to her passionately and sincerely.

Rogue felt her breath catch and her heart stop. He couldn't possibly mean that…

"F'r de longest time, I felt so hollow and bitter, I was in pieces and my heart was shattered and broken. I was in so much pain. But then, I woke up one day to realize dat I didn't feel dat anymo' and dat, is because of you. Y've healed all the pain and took all the suffering away. I've never felt so strongly about a femme, much less any ot'er person. I know dat I would truly die for you. I was so bitter about de world, but y' saved m' from living de life of the cynical. Y' gave m' somet'in t' hold onto, to believe in. I live t' see y' smile and whenever I'm wit' y', I can't help but feel truly happy for the first time in m' life. Your laughter sets me free and warms m' tired weary soul. Whenever y're in de room, y're all I see and all my breath is gone," he continued.

Rogue could feel her eyes beginning to water and tear up. He meant it…he really did…she could feel it completely.

"Whey y're sad, it feels like a part o' m' is dying. And I know I have t' do everyt'in in m' power t' make y' happy again. When y' hurt o' suffer, it feels like de world is ending. When I see you cry, I can't help but want to wipe them away and hold y' 'til y're happy again. Y're so amazingly warm, caring, compassionate and generous dat y' don' deserve any o' dis and I want y' t' really see it and believe it. Y're so strong and look always t' help ot'ers before y'self. Y' powers cause you to suffer so much, every waking moment, but they've never meant dick t' m'. I don't care dat I can't ever touch y' as long as I can be with you. Your touch drives me crazy enough anyway. I've spent so many years hating m'self, but y're takin' away all o' dat by just letting me be in y' presence. So I want to help you fly too. I want t' see y' free. Y' make m' feel like I'm invincible when I'm wit' y', like not'in' possibly can touch m', when I'm wit' y'. And I'm gonna explode if I don' get dis out now…"

'He's gonna say it! He's really gonna say it!' her mind screamed, completely elated.

"I guess what I'm trying t' say, chere, is dat I love you with my entire heart, soul and being," he breathed.

The tears began to flow freely from her eyes now, making silvery streaks down her stunningly beautiful face.

He moved a hand, covered by his sleeve to wipe them away, with a shy smile, as she whispered, "Really?"

"Oui," confirmed Remy.

"Oh," she said shakily before she burst into a sob, letting Remy catch her in his waiting arms, wrapping those strong arms that she felt so safe and warm in. She now knew that in his arms, that first time, all that time ago, she had felt loved. Now it was confirmed.

He stroked her hair and waited for her, whispering sweet nothings to her in soft French.

"Mah world is so crazy. Nothing is ever right. But then, when yah're here with me, it's okay and perfect. Tha darkness is gone and there's only you. It's your voice that guides meh in mah darknest hour and pulls me from the depths of insanity that threaten tah consume meh whole. (this just feels like poetry, for some reason.) It's only you that can save meh. Ya make meh feel beautiful and wanted, like Ah matter. Ah'm everything Ah want tah beh, when I'm with you. Ya set meh free. Ya give meh tha promise of a new day, that Ah'm naught lost. Ya understand meh lahke no one evah has. Ah see tha pain in your eyes and I just wanna make that disappear. Ah want ya ta beh happy. Mah pulse goes a mile a minute with ya near. Ya open ya heart and mind ta meh and let meh see tha beauty that ya hold so close and nevah let anyone else see," she got out between choked sobs.

It made him smile and kiss the top of her head, covered by her silky hair.

"…and…I love you too, so much, that it hurts," she admitted finally, still sobbing emotionally, overwhelmed by it all.

"Shh…it's okay, chere, I know," whispered Remy.

"What? How do ya know that?" asked Rogue, not looking up from where she hugged him as close as she could, holding on for dear life.

"Kitty's constant rantin' and de fact that y' talk in your sleep," said Remy softly, a wide smile on his lips. He didn't know why he had been so apprehensive now. This couldn't have been more perfect right now. He knew Rogue was feeling the same too.

"Ya watch meh sleep?" she asked, surprised, moving to look into his eyes curiously.

"Sometimes," he said sheepishly, "When I can't sleep…"

"Ah cahn't decahde if that's incredibly sweet or disturbingly creepy and stalkerish," whispered Rogue with a grin, stroking his face with her gloved hand tenderly, their faces dangerously close together.

He chuckled and whispered sincerely, "Y're cute."

Rogue turned an interesting shade of bright crimson which spread over her entire body. Looking away, she said softly, "Thanks."

That just made him smile.

"I wanna kiss y' right now," said Remy seriously.

"Ah know, me too," said Rogue regretfully, her eyes sad.

Then, emotionally, she added, "Sometahmes Ah just hate this, so much!"

"Hmm…well, I've never exactly cared 'bout dat, Chere. Y' should know dat by now," said Remy with a smirk and a mischievous look in his eye.

Before she could even react or say anything, he had thrown all caution to the wind, and closed the small space between their lips.

Rogue was too surprised to even comprehend what was happening at first, all she knew was that one moment she was looking longingly into his wonderful eyes, and then…he was kissing her. HE WAS KISSING HER!

Her lips tasted so sweet to him, like vanilla. He loved that. Remy just kissed her softly and sweetly, loving how soft they were. Suddenly, he was shoved off her roughly. He immediately hated it.

"Are ya crazy, Swamp Rat? Ya got a death wish or something?" shrieked Rogue, scared, shocked and loving the kiss all in one.

All the while, Remy just grinned at her.

"Nah, no crazy death wish…" he murmured as he softly stroked her pale face with his bare fingers, glowing in the pale light of the moon and stars. She looked so beautiful then.

She looked to him with a strange mix of awe and shock, "How?" a single tear drop tumbling down from her eyes.

"Don't know, but no cryin', kay, Chere?" he said as his lips met hers again in a fury of passion and time lost that needed to be made up. Their eyes fluttered shut, allowing the sensations take them. His arms wrapped even more smugly around her as he began to run his hand along the curve of her body, gently, eliciting an excited shiver from Rogue. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rogue pulled him even closer. She loved the feel of his lips against her and the passionate way he kissed her, showing her all that he felt for her in a simple action. She completely surrendered herself to his kiss, letting herself melt at his touch. A touch she was sure to be addicted to.

He sucked gently on her bottom lip. She moaned slightly as she felt his tongue brush gently against her lips, causing Remy to smile against her mouth. He loved the way she tasted. Soon, he was granted the entrance he was seeking, and let his tongue explore her mouth. He loved the war their tongues were partaking in for dominance. The moment was so perfect. He felt her hands start to explore his body all the while her lips were glued to his. It felt so damned good.

They broke apart when they were in need of oxygen, both of their breaths coming in gasps. Looking at each other lovingly, a wide stupid grin dominated both their face, still held tightly in each other's arms. He kissed her lovingly on the forehead, causing her to smile. There was no better feeling than being with the one you loved.

Rogue looked out the window, seeing the finale of the spectacular meteor shower.

"Ya missed that meteor shower you always wanted to see," she said slightly sad.

"Well, I don't know about dat. There was just something way better dat was goin' on at de same time dat was WAY better. In fact, I think I'll do it again," he told her with a sweet smile.

And Rogue was more than happy to oblige him.

* * *

Aww…don't you love the fluff…well it's over now, I'm sure you all have massive cavities…your dentist should be rich.

Now that this is over, I go back to torturing them endlessly in my fics…evil laugh! Well, sorta…but hey, Romy and angst go hand in hand. I really hoped you enjoyed that. It was SO fun to write and I loved writing it. A weekend of homework waits, but I'm gonna start working whole heartedly on 'URX', I haven't forgotten about it, don't worry!

Damn. It's 1am. I sleep now. Good night.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

simba317


	4. New Light of Dawn

**Disclaimer:** They're rich, freaking old and a tad eccentric. They own X-Men. One is the CEO of Marvel. One is the creator of their flagship stuff…ie. Spider-Man, X-Men, Fantastic Four, the Avengers…Their names are Avi Arad and Stan Lee. My name is not Avi Arad or Stan Lee…not even close. I'm not old, male or Caucasian, therefore, I do not own X-Men Evo…though I must certainly want to…actually, just the X-Men as a whole…because then, there'd be non-stop Romyness!

**Author's Notes:** This is the **end**, the real end of this story.

Yes, I KNOW I said that last chapter was the final chapter…but there were a few loose ends I wanted to tie up…as in why Remy can touch Rogue. Plus, I just wanted to have something that would just really finish off the story because I felt that the ending to the last chapter could be buffed up a bit. I was tired back then…so you got a sort of half assed ending…in my opinion anyway. I wanted to update that really badly…but here's the bettah'd ending I wrote. Plus, I wanted to explain why Rogue and Remy can touch and just sort of what happened after as the exact end and address all the reviewers. This is Rogue's POV...and everything kinda comes full circle to end...

Here we go.

**Shout Outs:**

**Cat2fat900:** I love that you're consistently the first reviewer for everything I write. It's really sweet. I'm actually not sure if Remembrance Day is cooler than Veteran's Day. I just like Remembrance Day in name better, because it tells you all you need to know in the name. Remember. It's not so much about who fought in the war…but more about remembering the whole entire thing…in the name anyway. LOL! You put w00t in your dictionary! Sweet. I can SO see that of you. Subtleness again: UPDATE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME! Thank you.

Yup, he really is either drunk or really in love with how crazy he's acting. I just had to make Remy all crazed and neurotic like that. Hmm…sounds like you've got quite a habit with pacing…lol. Yup…I just had to have that bit of fate or serendipity in how Remy meets Rogue at the door. Beast is very underappreciated. I loved hearing about your reaction to the fluffiness, very funny…and sweet. LOL…on the stalking. Well…we all DO need our oxygen even Rogue and Remy in a heavy make out session…lol. As for Rogue losing her powers….she didn't lose them per se….you'll see down in the chapter there…but I know what you mean about making yourself happy and appeasing the readers by letting them touch. They do deserve that after all.

Pouts…I don't see SS anywhere…

**IvyZoe:** Thanks so much for the review. Well, I am continuing this…just for this last chapter and then I'm saying goodbye, you're done! LOL! I'm so glad you like the fluff I wrote. You usually don't like it, but you like mine…YAY! That's awesome. It makes me feel like I'm doing something right in my writing. Thanks.

**ISHY:** Oh, poppies are the damned devil. They never stay on…Aww…you're really sensitive to Remembrance Day and emotional stuff, aren't you? Dieppe…that's just freaking bad…lots and lots of Canadian soldiers died there…although it did help them plan to succeed and learn from their mistakes to do good on D-Day on Juno Beach. And yeah, I think I do remember seeing that commercial…it sort of came back to me in a weird flashback moment in my mind's eye…sadness.

I see you love the cavities…I do too. LOL! I'm glad you liked the pacing bit…it came to me after I wrote part of Remy freaking out in his room…like it would be SO much better with a monologue from Remy trying to say what he needs to Rogue. I just had to have them both being totally freaked out and awkward at the same time. I just couldn't resist sticking in that little 'you talk in your sleep' moment. It came to me writing the last chapter. It's so nice when they can kiss, for sure. As for my other fics…they're coming, they're coming…And I'm sure as hell trying to churn them out.

**Musagirl15:** Thanks for the review. I strive for cuteness, I do.

**Miss Information:** Glad you liked the sweetness, you all seem to like the pile up of cavities…LOL! I'm glad you liked the flow of the story. Planning is key! Well, taking a lot of notes and forming a brief outline, that is. And yeah, I do agree with you on the diary thing…I couldn't really see Remy writing in a diary either…but I wanted something for his thoughts on Rogue too…so I went 'what the hell? Why not?'. I'm glad you liked his deliberations. That's Remy at his most uncollected and uncalm…lol.

THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'TAKING A CHANCE IS HERE'! Enjoyi it while it lasts.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: NEW LIGHT OF DAWN:****

* * *

**

Hey, Diary,

It's just me again. I'm the same person, but this is definitely THE best secret to be revealed and the juiciest confession. Heck, I told Kitty and I swear, my eardrums are still ringing from her squeals.

I'll admit it; we spent like half an hour dancing around my room in celebration. Don't tell anyone, but it felt so good. It was fun. I was a dork, but I was just so amazingly happy and thrilled…on a bit of a giddier side, that's for sure.

I do have reason for that, though, the best reason, ever.

He loves me.

Yes, Remy LeBeau loves me and I think my brain might explode from how happy and content I feel right now. I feel light and free, like I just want to laugh, sing and dance around all day.

When he told me, he clasped my hands and said the sweetest, loveliest, most genuine things that anyone has ever said to me. I'll always remember that look in his eyes when he told me, looking into my eyes, I saw all the love and care he had for me and realized that it's been there in his eyes for so long. It's the look he gives only me and I like that, no, scratch that, I love that. It makes those breathtaking ruby onyx eyes even more so. I thought my heart would burst at the things he told me. He sees me as this incredible wonderful creature that it just makes me feel so amazing and beautiful.

I've dreamed for so long of the moment where he'd tell me he loves me, thinking that it'd always just be some beautiful dream, so far away from reality. Yet, he told me and it was nothing like those magnificent dreams, it was far better. Nothing I imagined or made up in my head could be better than the reality of having him close to me and giving his greatest confession. All those feelings I've kept inside for him, just flowed out and I got so emotional, but it was just this beautiful feeling of knowing he felt the same.

I've known for a long while that he is everything to me, and no other feeling in the world could ever come close in comparison to knowing he feels the same about me. I've never been this happy until that moment when he told me that he loves me.

He told me with amazing words, that I'll remember to the end of my days, that he loves me and I'll never forget them, I'll cherish them forever.

I told him I love him too, and Remy told me that he already knew because he watches me sleep. I guess I should be more aware of the locks on my doors and windows at night…but Remy doesn't exactly get locked out of anything. I suppose in an entirely creepy, stalkerish way, it's really sweet and cute that he does that…okay, so I was tickled pink, as the saying goes.

He's never been afraid of my powers at all. He was always so fearless. So he threw all caution to the wind and kissed me! My first real kiss! I was so worried that I could've hurt him, so I pushed him off, but not before he got a chance to really kiss me. I was just lost in his touch. It had been torture to push him away, I wanted nothing more than his lips to stay on mine for eternity. It was so great to feel his kiss.

The best part was that I opened my eyes and there he was, still standing, with this big goofy, totally cute smile on his face, totally unaffected. I could kiss him and then he just goes and kisses him again, and I couldn't help but surrender to that, because it's felt much too good. I loved being able to taste his lips, his mouth and feel his face with my hands without gloves. You know that song that Cher sang that was a cover by someone else, 'if you wanna know, if he loves you so, it's in his kiss.'? Well, I can safely say, it's most definitely true.

It's the best experience in my life. The best part is knowing that I love him and he loves me and my first kiss was with Remy, the one that loves me and the one I love. It makes it that much more special.

And after kissing for what seemed like an eternity, I stayed with him the entire night and we slept together, with him holding me the entire night. Just sleeping, don't get any ideas…; ) There's nothing like sleeping in the arms of someone you love and waking up with his arms wrapped around me feeling so loved and safe is something that no words can do justice. And we just lay there in the morning, watching the dawn filter through the windows gradually, just holding each other. I was so at peace with myself and everything around me. And I just know that he's gonna make me happy for the rest of my life.

Of course, we couldn't lie in bed all day; we eventually had to get up.

Heading to my room to get ready, after a few 'delays' and reluctantly leaving Remy, I was met with quite a surprise in my room in the form of a petite brunette glaring me down with her chillingly piercing cornflower gaze.

"And where were you last night?" asks Kitty with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, voice taking on a tone of utter suspicion.

I smile and say, "Remy's."

I've never seen a facial expression change so rapidly. She goes from seething anger to elated joy in milliseconds, only Kitty can do that. She then breaks out in this earsplitting squeal and starts dancing around, going 'OHMIGOD, ROGUE, OHMIGOD!" And when she calmed down enough…I told her all the juicy details…without much prompting, I'm almost sorry to say. It was so worth it hearing her gush about how sweet he was…Gosh, it was THE most girly and giddy I've ever been in my life, but I love that Remy makes me feel this way.

Then we broke out in a feverish celebratory dance with cheesy love songs…

Later, I went down to breakfast and was met by Remy, waiting all handsome and flustered at my door, as if I wouldn't go down with him, like c'mon. Great, this whole thing has got me talking like Kitty, but the best part is that I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love him and he loves me, that's the best feeling in the world.

So we go down the grand staircase to the breakfast nook, where everyone is already eating and we enter the war zone that is a food gathering free for all, where it's every man for himself. He's holding my hand, gloved now…I don't want to take chances with everyone else. Logan gives us this suspicious look, raises an eyebrow and proceeds to drink his coffee, before breaking out in a tiny, miniscule, almost non existent smile that you have to really know him to see. Ororo gives us this knowing look, the professor looked very proud at us, Hank gave us a warm smile, John winks and gives us a thumbs up, Piotr mouths congratulations, Kurt broke out into this huge almost mischievous grin and Kitty looks just about ready to burst out her secret to the world. She really tried hard to keep it a secret until I was ready to tell everyone.

In the end, it was Kurt that broke out the secret by saying excitedly, "HAH! Zee, I told you I vass right, Bobby! You ALL owe me 30 dollars each! I VON! Cough it up! Zhe Fuzzy Dude is ALVAYS RIGHT!" Everyone groaned and coughed up the money…I was irked to see that it was EVERYONE at the table, excluding Jamie and the professor…Turns out that there was a betting pool to the exact date and time that Remy and I would finally come clean with our feelings.

It's great to know that they take joy and pride in petting on our love life. We really let them know that.

I had wondered how they found out that we were together. I mean, it's not like we were all that conspicuous, hand holding exempt, of course. As it turns out it was Kurt who saw us together as I left Remy's room to go to my own. He told everyone and demanded his cash payoffs. Isn't it grand to see your own BROTHER make money off you…?

Later, Remy and I had a chat with the professor and as it turns out, I'M ON THE VERGE OF CONTROLLING MY POWERS! It turns out that my powers are on a permanent 'on' mode because of some of my 'psychological issues', which I really don't want to get into, because I'd rather go with the happy parts. Basically, it's a defense mechanism that I built to make sure that I'd never get hurt after all the shit that happened to me over the course of my life. I can touch Remy because I fully trust him and know he won't hurt me. That naturally extends to Logan, Kurt and Kitty, the people who I willing tested for the professor's theory and so far, it's proving true, although, don't expect me to stop totally dressing like I do right now, any time soon, I've still got a long way to go, but it's definitely looking up.

So right now, I find myself with a few minutes to myself, getting ready to go out with Remy later and I can't wait. I know he'll do something just totally sweet and romantic. He's the type to spoil his girl rotten. I look forward to that. And right now, today, life couldn't be any better. Remy LeBeau, the man of my dreams, loves me, the way I love him. We can touch and I'm on the verge to controlling my powers. Suddenly, my life isn't so much a curse but a beautiful dream I must have stumbled onto, but one I don't want to wake up from any time soon.

The perfectly happy Rogue that got all her dreams to come true.

Yes, I got that amazing, sweet, funny, caring, compassionate, drop dead gorgeous guy that every girl dreams about getting, even me.

* * *

Aww…and there it is the finale to this fic. It's been a fun…what two weeks? I really enjoyed doing this and I hope you liked this fic. Remember there's no greater show of appreciation, then clicking that button and reviewing, so please do so. I'll probably post responses to this when I update 'URX' which is next on my list of agendas. I'll probably get it out in the next two weeks…I'm not gonna promise anything concrete though for that. Although, the next chappie is SO full of Romyness….not fluff per se…but close…it's very aggressive, intense and sexy for them…I'll leave it at that.

I hope you enjoyed this great show of cavity inducing fluff. For all of you who crave fluff, check out my other fic, 'The Road to Forever'. I know a lot of you want me to update that real soon…but the thing is, it just isn't really interesting me right now to write so much heart stopping fluff. Now, I'm not saying that I'm leaving that story in limbo…I will update it, probably around Christmas or the New Year. I just want to get more chapters out of my main, big projects, 'URX' and 'AME'. Plus, I gave you this cavity inducing fluff piece, so I think I can do to delay 'TRtF' for a bit…besides…I enjoy writing angst and well…I can use a break from writing the fluff. I mean, fluff is good, fluff is great…but I love writing the juicy angst stories with that induded Romyness that gives you hope for the future. I just really like writing sort of big, epic style fics with angst infused fluffiness. Never let it be said that a story cannot be full of angsty fluff…or fluffy angst…or a combined angst and fluff. I like that, because you feel so much more attached to Rogue and Remy that when they finally get together, it's just so much better. And just because I like writing angst, doesn't mean they won't get really cute fluffy moments together to make them question the state of their relationship.

I love the chase in their relationship and just their confusion and angst. It's what defines them and makes Romy so wonderful and rich.

I'm a nut, I know…but yeah.

I loved bringing you this piece of utter fluff and I hope you liked reading it. It's my first fully complete story. YAY! One down, three to go…lol. I'm in this for the long haul, for sure. I just have to finish one of those before I start doing some other fics though…I have SO many ideas that are just dying to be put into reality…anyway…

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

simba317


End file.
